blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wishing Wheel/Gallery/3
Elephant's Foot S2E19 Another twist in the track.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes drive under a vine arch.png S2E19 Blaze asks AJ what they should wish for.png|"Hey, AJ. When we get to the Wishing Wheel, what do you think we should wish for?" S2E19 AJ wonders what to wish for.png|"Hmm...I think we should wish for something really cool, like..." S2E19 AJ wants to wish for fireworks.png|"...fireworks!" S2E19 Blaze likes AJ's wish idea.png S2E19 Stripes "Guys, look!".png S2E19 Sign for the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes stand next to the sign.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes approach an elephant statue.png S2E19 Elephant's foot comes down.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes screech to a halt.png S2E19 Foot stomps before Blaze and Stripes.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes spooked by the foot.png S2E19 AJ "Something's blocking the track".png|"Uh-oh! Something's blocking the track!" S2E19 AJ "And it kinda looks like".png|"And it kind of looks like..." S2E19 Blaze, AJ and Stripes "A foot?".png|"A foot?" S2E19 Blaze "Like a foot from...".png|"Yeah, like a foot from..." S2E19 Elephant revealed.png|"An elephant!" S2E19 Elephant's foot stomping repeatedly.png|"Oh, man! If we keep going, that elephant's foot will stomp us flat!" S2E19 We need a way to stop the foot.png S2E19 AJ "Yeah!".png|Yeah! S2E19 Diagram of elephant statue.png S2E19 Put something strong under the foot.png S2E19 Stripes sees something they can try.png S2E19 Stripes jumping off a ramp.png S2E19 Stripes drives on the wall.png S2E19 Stripes finds a branch.png S2E19 Stripes throws the branch to Blaze.png S2E19 Will the branch stop the foot.png S2E19 Blaze throws the branch at the foot.png S2E19 Foot stomps on the branch.png S2E19 Branch stomped flat.png S2E19 We need something stronger.png S2E19 AJ finds a log with holes.png S2E19 This is bigger than the branch.png S2E19 Will the log with holes stop the foot.png S2E19 Blaze throws the log with holes at the foot.png S2E19 Foot stomps on the log with holes.png S2E19 Log with holes stomped flat.png S2E19 The log wasn't strong enough.png S2E19 Blaze finds another log.png S2E19 This log has no holes.png S2E19 Will the log with no holes stop the foot.png S2E19 Blaze throws the log with no holes at the foot.png S2E19 Log with no holes does not get stomped.png S2E19 Stripes "We found the perfect support".png S2E19 Blaze "This way".png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes pass under the elephant.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes go under the elephant safely.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes exit out the other side.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes return to the racetrack.png S2E19 Blaze sees something ahead.png S2E19 Wishing Wheel spotted.png S2E19 Wishing Wheel seen from Blaze's perspective.png S2E19 Stripes "Just a little farther".png S2E19 Blaze "Let's go for it".png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes "Race cars, rev it up!" 2.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes head down the track.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes drive toward the Wishing Wheel.png Crusher tries to loop, part 3 S2E19 The giant loop again.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle at the giant loop still.png S2E19 Pickle talking more about his wish.png S2E19 Crusher finds another solution.png S2E19 Crusher "I finally figured out".png S2E19 Crusher shows his invention.png S2E19 Crusher presents tire rockets.png S2E19 Tire rockets up close.png S2E19 Rockets fly behind Crusher.png S2E19 Rocket attaches to Crusher's left tire.png S2E19 Rocket attaches to Crusher's right tire.png S2E19 Rockets attach to Pickle's tires.png S2E19 Pickle "Are you sure".png S2E19 Crusher "Of course I am".png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle's tire rockets ignite.png S2E19 Crusher takes off.png S2E19 Pickle takes off.png S2E19 Crusher speeds into the giant loop.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle using the tire rockets.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle looping around.png S2E19 Crusher freaking out.png S2E19 Pickle enjoying it.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle finish looping.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle lift off the ground.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle fly away.png Sleeping Snake Trap S2E19 Blaze and Stripes still driving.png S2E19 Blaze "We're almost at".png S2E19 AJ spots one more obstacle.png|"Hey. Look at that!" S2E19 Giant snake sleeping before Blaze and Stripes.png|Whoa! S2E19 Blaze and Stripes spooked by the snake.png|"Uh, guys! That's no racetrack, it's a giant snake!" S2E19 AJ "He's sleeping".png|"And it sounds like he's sleeping." S2E19 Blaze and Stripes see a ramp.png S2E19 We have to be quiet.png|"To get to the Wishing Wheel, we need to drive quietly across the snake's back, so that he doesn't wake up." S2E19 Blaze and Stripes jump onto the snake's back.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes drive slowly.png S2E19 Blaze and Stripes being quiet.png|"That's it. Nice and quiet. Any loud noise could wake up the snake.“ S2E19 Stripes "We do not want that to happen".png|"And we do not want that to happen." S2E19 Blaze and Stripes see Crusher and Pickle.png|Huh? S2E19 Crusher and Pickle flying uncontrollably.png S2E19 Crusher and Pickle land before Blaze and Stripes.png|Oh, no. S2E19 Snake wakes up.png|"Uh-oh! He’s waking up!" S2E19 Pickle "Who's waking up?".png|"Who’s waking up?" S2E19 Everyone feels the ground shake.png S2E19 Snake fully awakened.png S2E19 Snake stands up.png S2E19 Snake's back ripples.png S2E19 Blaze "Hang on, everyone!".png S2E19 Snake's tail curves away.png S2E19 Snake's back rippling under Blaze and crew.png S2E19 Monster Machines bumped off.png S2E19 Monster Machines getting trapped.png S2E19 Snake curls around the Monster Machines.png S2E19 Monster Machines utterly shocked.png S2E19 Snake piled up.png S2E19 Snake goes back to sleep.png S2E19 Monster Machines trapped.png S2E19 Top of snake trap.png S2E19 Stripes "We won't make it to the Wishing Wheel".png S2E19 AJ "And we won't make a wish".png S2E19 Crusher refuses to be trapped.png S2E19 Crusher starts climbing the snake.png S2E19 Crusher steady at first.png S2E19 Crusher unable to drive any further.png S2E19 Crusher falls off the snake.png S2E19 Crusher lands next to Pickle.png S2E19 Pickle "At least you tried".png S2E19 Crusher "Now we'll never".png S2E19 Crusher bawls.png S2E19 Blaze knows a way to get everyone out.png S2E19 Stripes "How, Blaze?".png S2E19 Blaze decides to use centripetal force one last time.png S2E19 Pickle "That sounds exciting".png S2E19 Race around the circle.png S2E19 Let's do it.png S2E19 Crusher "Who could go that fast?".png S2E19 Blaze decides to use Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Engine deployed.png S2E19 Back booster ignites.png S2E19 Spoiler rises.png S2E19 Blaze about to send Blazing Speed to the others.png S2E19 Stripes infused with Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Pickle infused with Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Crusher infused with Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Blazing Speed ready.png S2E19 Blaze and crew shout "Let's Blaze!".png S2E19 Blazing Speed is activated.png S2E19 Blaze and crew unleash Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Blazing Speed centripetal force.png S2E19 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Stripes using Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Pickle using Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Crusher using Blazing Speed.png S2E19 Monster Machines jump out of the snake.png S2E19 Blaze flying away from the snake.png S2E19 Stripes flying away from the snake.png S2E19 Pickle flying away from the snake.png S2E19 Crusher flying away from the snake.png S2E19 Blaze, Stripes and Pickle land to safety.png S2E19 Crusher comes to a wobbly stop.png S2E19 Crusher dazed from the jump.png Reaching the Wishing Wheel S2E19 AJ "You guys, look!".png S2E19 Wishing Wheel in the distance.png S2E19 Zoom in on Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Everyone astounded by the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Blaze and crew approach the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Stripes "We finally get to make our wish".png S2E19 Monster Machines getting closer to the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Monster Machines cross Wishing Wheel bridge.png S2E19 Crusher wants his wish for a trophy.png S2E19 Pickle wants his wish for pickles.png S2E19 Stripes wants his wish for an ice cream sundae.png S2E19 AJ wants his wish for fireworks.png S2E19 Monster Machines climb the Wishing Wheel ramp.png S2E19 We only get one wish.png S2E19 Crusher "Then who gets to make the wish?".png S2E19 AJ thinks Blaze should make the wish.png S2E19 AJ "If it weren't for you".png S2E19 Stripes remembering the crocodiles and elephant's foot.png S2E19 Pickle remembering the snake.png S2E19 Crusher "I guess he did".png S2E19 Blaze encouraged.png S2E19 Stripes "You make the wish".png S2E19 Blaze accepts.png Everyone's wish comes true S2E19 Blaze drives up to the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Blaze "Wait a second".png S2E19 Blaze "I know what I should wish for".png S2E19 Blaze touches the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Wishing Wheel glowing bright.png S2E19 Wishing Wheel sparkling.png S2E19 Trophy appears on the Wishing Wheel.png S2E19 Crusher overjoyed.png S2E19 Ice cream appears in the trophy.png S2E19 Pickles appear on top of ice cream.png S2E19 Fireworks appear in the sky.png S2E19 Blaze revealing what his wish is.png S2E19 Blaze and AJ high tire.png S2E19 Blaze watches his friends head for their wishes.png S2E19 Stripes climbs onto the sundae.png S2E19 Stripes "Let's dig in".png S2E19 Stripes tastes the ice cream.png S2E19 Stripes enjoying the sundae.png S2E19 Pickle joins Stripes on the sundae.png S2E19 Pickle eating the pickles.png S2E19 Pickle tastes a pickle.png S2E19 Crusher admires his reflection.png S2E19 Crusher "Hello, handsome".png S2E19 Ice cream falls on Crusher's head.png S2E19 AJ "You made the perfect wish".png S2E19 Blaze "Now that's the best wish of all".png S2E19 Final shot of the Wishing Wheel.png To return to the The Wishing Wheel episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries